Ready for Our Bridal Bed?
by Assimbya
Summary: AU. What if Hyde had not been moved by Lisa's pleas and had not asked Utterson to kill him? How would things have been different? [Warning for violence and sexual assault.]


**Character/Pairing:** Hyde, Lisa, Utterson, Lisa/Hyde/Utterson (in a sense)

** Rating:** PG-13 - light R

** Warnings:** Dubious consent

** A/N: **This is musicalverse, though I take some liberties here. I assumed that since the writers keep changing the plot of the musical, I'm allowed to be lenient with it in fanfiction. Oh, and I use "Lisa" rather than "Emma" because I like the name better. And it doesn't remind me of my friend Emma, because imaging her in this story would be disturbing. But I digress.

"Please Henry…for us…"

She begged the man who stood there, holding his knife against her throat as he held her against him. She had to believe that he was Henry, her love, her husband, she had to believe that he would come to his senses, that this demon holding him would set him free and he would be repentant and everything would turn out all right.

But she couldn't believe that the man whose body she was pressed up against, this man she felt this complete loathing for, was the man she had married only that day. And yet his voice made her shiver in a way not altogether unpleasant as he whispered to her, out of the hearing of the others. "I told you already, I'm not your beloved Henry. I'm Hyde. Hyde! Is that name so hard to remember? Because you're married to me now, love. Mrs. Lisa Hyde, how do you like the sound of that?"

She shuddered, and he raised his voice so that the others could hear. "I advise all you 'respectable' people to go back to your own homes and leave me and my bride alone. Or else you might just find that you'll have a bit of blood to deal with." He pressed the knife slightly into Lisa's neck, cutting her, and she winced at the pain. At the blood that had welled up there, a few of the ladies attending the party turned slightly pale. All the guests hesitated, unsure of what to do. "I told you to get out!" That was enough for most of them, even those who truly cared about Lisa. Though she wanted to call out to her father to stay with her, to not leave her with that mad version of Henry, but she didn't know what this…Hyde would do to either her or her father if she said something, so she merely watched as they all left her.

Finally, John Utterson was the only one left there. He watched Hyde with a look of horror and sorrow that made Lisa like Henry's friend even more than she had done before. But Hyde's reply was a smirk. "Why still here, John? Want to join in on our long-awaited marriage consummation?" To Lisa's surprise Utterson blushed slightly. But he gathered himself together and tried to speak clearly. "Henry, what's wrong with you? What madness is this that has overtaken you?"

Hyde laughed at Utterson's words. "You're never seeing your old friend again. Now, I have things to attend to, so decide whether you wish to stay or not." After a long pause, Utterson said. "I won't leave Mrs. Jekyll to your mercy in this state." Lisa breathed a sigh of relief that there was someone,_ anyone _here, for she was terrified of what might happen to her, despite all she tried to believe that Henry, even in this state, would not harm her.

A cruel smile crossed Hyde's features. "Well then, I believe we'll continue things in our bedroom, my love." He removed the now bloodstained knife from her neck, examining the blood there with a disinterested glance. "And I believe you'll find that it's best not to struggle. We'll both enjoy things more if I don't have to hurt you in any way."

He began moving up the stairs when Lisa spoke. "If you truly are…Hyde and not Henry, then you are not my husband and have no right to do this." Hyde laughed again. "Love, when you married my other half, you married me. I'm sorry no one cared to inform you. Come."

_Hyde, you bastard, don't you dare touch her!_

Hyde sniggered as he walked up the stairs with Lisa following and Utterson hanging slightly behind. He muttered his words to Henry as he did so. "She's my wife as well, and with you incapacitated, the only one to fulfill the groom's duty is me. If you disagree don't like it, you should have thought of that before marrying her."

_Haven't you destroyed enough? Just let me have this one night, this one night when I can be with her…you killed Lucy, do you have to destroy Lisa too? Because what you're about to do will be as good as killing her._

"I'm in control now, Henry, and I'll do what I like. You learn how it feels to watch for a change, I'm the one doing it, most of the time."

They had reached the bedroom. Lisa's eyes were lowered as though she was trying not to cry, but when she looked up at him, Hyde could see that there was horror there as well, which was mirrored in Utterson's eyes. Hyde gestured to the door. "What are you both waiting for?"

Lisa said nothing as she looked away from Hyde and entered the room, wincing as she saw the bed that she and Henry had been to share. Utterson followed watching Hyde suspiciously. Hyde surveyed Lisa's form as he closed the door behind them. Finally, he gestured to her wedding dress. "Take that off."

"What?"

Hyde sounded impatient. "You heard me, take it off. It's not as if this came as much of a surprise."

A blush rose in Lisa's cheeks as she began taking off the dress, Utterson looking away from her steadfastly. Finally, she wore only her corset and underclothing. Hyde watched with a slight smile on his face as Lisa blushed furiously. He said offhandedly to Utterson. "What are you doing looking away like that? Do you mean to insult the beauty of this fine woman?"

Utterson's voice was pained. "Henry, stop this now, please. She's hurt by this, can't you see?" Hyde's only reply was "I have no intention of stopping, I'm enjoying myself quite a bit."

Utterson took a deep breath before he spoke again. "Then I have to leave and come back with the police. I can't let you do this." Hyde smiled. "You won't be leaving any time soon, John. The door is locked and I have the key." Lisa shuddered as Hyde continued. "So you both might as well enjoy yourselves while you're both stuck here."

Hyde walked toward Lisa slowly, still observing her nearly bare body. As he got close to her he kicked the wedding dress to one side without looking at it. Then he ran a finger along her collarbone slowly, then down to trace the curve of her breasts. "I can see why Henry chose you, little love." As she couldn't stop herself from shivering at his touch, Hyde laughed. "See, you'll enjoy this, far more than you'll enjoy any of those chaste kisses you and you're precious Doctor shared, believe me." And he kissed her roughly, forcing his tongue into her mouth. She struggled at first but eventually relaxed as he began caressing her, running his hands up and down her body.

When he finally broke the kiss, she was breathless and flustered; embarrassed that she had _enjoyed _this, but nevertheless wanting more. Hyde laughed slightly at her reaction. "I told you that you'd enjoy this, love…now, tell me, do you want more?"

Blushing, Lisa nodded. "Well then…" Hyde said softly with a smile, leading her to the bed where he gestured her to sit down. She did, leaning against the wooden headboard, though she looked uncomfortable at being here, where she was to sleep beside Henry. Hyde pulled off his shirt before moving onto the bed as well and beginning to undo the fastenings on her corset one by one, making it take a long time. He then pulled her underclothing off of her, leaving her naked beneath him.

Hyde glanced at Utterson, and smirked at his arousal. "Come join us then, John."

Utterson only had to hesitate a few moments.


End file.
